guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
A Prescription for Conscription
Overview Summary #Protect the fields. Do not let them be overrun. #You have 6...0 groups remaining. #See Elder Isma for your reward. Obtained From :Elder Isma in Arkjok Ward Requirements :Venta Cemetery (mission) Reward :*2,500 XP :*200 Gold :*100 Sunspear Promotion Points Preliminary Dialogue :Ossjo: "The military has taken away our children and sent them to fight the Sunspears!" :Farmer Orjok: "If it wasn't for the military we would still have enough men to protect the fields." :Farmer Gorkan: "Yeah, the fields are full of bugs... and plants that bite. Actually, the bugs bite too." :Farmer Orjok: "They've never conscripted from the farm villages before. We shouldn't even be talking with those Sunspears. It only makes matters worse." :Elder Isma: "We need to do something quickly, before the fields are devoured. We don't have enough manpower anymore... thanks to Varesh and her "military needs." :Ossjo: "If we don't make our quota, we'll end up like Ronjok...." :Nerwa: "Bayel scares me." :Elder Isma: "We will not end up like Ronjok! What we need to do is clear the fields before those monsters destroy the harvest." :Farmer Orjok: "I say we find out where the Sunspears are hiding and turn them in!" :Elder Isma: "I say we use their heroic nature. Let them replace the men Varesh conscripted." Dialogue :"I take it from the commotion around the garrison that you've freed your comrade. The Kournan losses come with a price... they will now conscript even more young men. And with the harvest coming, we need all hands to protect our crops from predators. Now, thanks to Kournan conscription we won't be able to protect the fields, which will bring even more reprisals when we miss our quotas. :This is not Ronjok. We don't appreciate your presence. Why haven't we turned you in? Simple fear. If we turn you in, Varesh will think we were helping you from the beginning. :The least you can do is minimize the damage you've done. Protect our harvest from predators. What say you?" ::Accept: "Of course we will help." ::Reject: "The less food Varesh has for her troops, the better." Reward Dialogue :"Thank you. You fought bravely, and have won many hearts and minds this day. Perhaps you truly do care about what happens to this land. We wish only to be left alone. Perhaps one day Kourna will be at peace with the Sunspears. Until then, you will have to be content with our silence and our gratitude." Walkthrough You will have 5 minutes in which to destroy 6 groups of insects that spawn from the nearby portal to Jahai Bluffs. The groups will spawn 2 at a time and consist of about 12 bugs from the following: * Bladed Veldt Termite * Veldt Nephila * Veldt Beetle Queen * Veldt Beetle Lance Tip: To keep from running all over the place to kill them, run to the portal when the quest starts and fight the bugs as they appear there. A battery for your monk is a nice thing to have. If you want, bring a Scroll of Rampager's Insight or Scroll of Berserker's Insight along to help level your heroes, as there will not be more than 30 seconds between attacks. Beware, however, fighting too close to the portal, as enemies have a tendency to flee backwards beyond the portal to heal. Since you can't follow them without zoning, this can make the task considerably longer. It is a good idea to wipe out the group of Kournan troops just southeast of the portal before you start the quest, as they patrol within aggro range of much of this quest's area. Notes If you start from Yohlon Haven, don't forget to take the Insect Blessing. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Sunspear points